


Astrological Fate

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus, EphemeralSerendipity



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Astrology, F/F, Fate & Destiny, HaruMichi, LGBT, Lesbians, Red String of Fate, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon S, Star Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralSerendipity/pseuds/EphemeralSerendipity
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Neptune/Sailor Uranus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Stars Align

It was raining heavily yet again which was highly unusual for July considering the mass dry spells they’d been having recently. Michiru was making her way back home through the small forest path that hid her accommodation from the public eye since, due to her increasing popularity in the classical musical scene, such a simple task has become more of an impossible mission.

There was really only one thing that clouded her conscience as she walked, and that was the one girl she’d always admired from afar; Haruka Tenou. My, how she dreamed of the tall, almost princely like figure sweeping her off of her feet and into the sunset, but it’s not like she’d even admit to thinking of it.

“ _…ou-sama? Kaiou-sama?_ Are you quite alright?”

Thanks to her daydreaming overtaking her usually logically clear-minded self she’d failed to notice Atsuko, her loving housekeeper, calling out for her. 

“Whatever are you doing out this late and without an umbrella?! Kaiou-sama, you’ll get a cold!”

Atsuko’s ‘ _scoldings_ ’ were always said with such a soft tone, never really getting through to Michiru all that much.

“Oh, I’m sorry for making you worry Atsuko. You’re always looking out for me, I was just on my way back from a performance since my chauffeur had to drop me off at a different point due to the increase in fans.” Michiru uttered with a hint of remorse in her tone all with a caring smile across her face.

Atsuko let out a sigh as she carefully placed her own magenta dressing gown over her lady’s shoulders as she led her back inside to their household. Michiru daren’t make a fuss about it or she truly would get a scolding and not just from Atsuko but from her parents as well.

The journey from outside to her room was far quicker than she remembered, not that she cared since once again, the only thing that coated her mind was the sweet thought of herself with Haruka. She could almost feel Haruka’s arm over her shoulder, the thought alone made her blush which Atsuko picked up on immediately.

“Kaiou-sama, your face is flushed! You see, I told you that you’ll get a cold! Get into your pyjamas and I’ll go get you a cold towel for your head.”

“But I _don’t-_ “

Michiru was interrupted by the loud slam of her door closing behind Atsuko.

She sighed as she slumped down on her bed, picking up her silk nightgown that had been gifted to her by one of her fans. It was so gorgeous, the teal silk woven in with the navy straps and lining, the shine it has to it and oh how it falls just like a waterfall; just above her knees at the front but trails the floor from behind. Michiru never fails to feel like a princess in such a beautiful piece.

Michiru stole a glance at herself in the mirror, her aqua curls looked far more tangled than she had remembered them looking, so she began coursing her hand through her hair as she sat at her vanity eventually replacing her hand with her brush.

' _Forty-nine… fifty-_ '

Michiru’s counting was interrupted by a brief knocking at her door.

“Kaiou-sama? May I come in? I have the cold towel for your head.” Atsuko’s tone sounded cautious.

“You may enter, I was only brushing my hair out.” Michiru replied with a wave once she heard her bedroom door creak open.

“I’m so very glad to see that your fever has gone down as your face isn’t as flushed anymore…” Atsuko opened her eyes as she trailed off, causing Michiru to chuckle softly.

“Is this new? Kaiou-sama, please excuse my curiosity but is this from a fan?” Atsuko smiled at Michiru’s warm gesture.

“Yes, indeed it was! I have no clue who it was from apart from this one simple note with rushed handwriting that is barely eligible.” Her face fell from a smile to a frown.

“I _do_ wish to thank them for this, isn’t it just _stunning_?” Michiru ran her hand down the fabric on her side.

A faint sound of a bell interrupted Atsuko as she opened her mouth to reply.

“It is indeed Kaiou-sama and as much as I would love to stay to talk with you, I must be taking my leave, the master of the house needs my attention.” And with that Atsuko swiftly left, closing the door gently behind her.

Michiru was always a sucker for the night sky, especially when she could identify the constellations. She arose from her vanity to sit at her windowsill instead as she pointed out Aquarius with ease. She wrote it down in a dainty little notebook that had pages sticking out of it and multicoloured bookmarks at the top marking her favourite pages.

Everything was so peaceful.

_…Or so she thought_ , her blissful isolation with the stars was interrupted by the multiple sounds of leaves rustling and twigs snapping.


	2. Starstruck Realisations

Michiru immediately looked down, rather shocked by the sudden noises interrupting her quality time between her and the stars.

“I knew you’d look wonderful in that nightgown” the mysterious voice called out.

“And just _who-_ “ Michiru looked down and interrupted her own comeback.

That mass of golden blonde hair, those sapphire blue eyes… she knew those details _anywhere_ , only one woman could look that elegant yet so princely. _Haruka Tenou_. And surely enough it was indeed her stood there below her window.

“My, my miss Kaiou, only one woman could look so elegant in such a gown.” Haruka looked up at Michiru, purposely making eye contact with her.

Michiru had to rub her eyes to make sure the tiredness wasn’t overtaking her sensibility.

“Such a nice colour on you, it compliments your eyes and your hair of course.” Haruka said with a smile.

Michiru found it hard not to get lost in her eyes, that dazzling blue shone brighter than any stars or constellations that were out that night. She had to fight every urge to write about this in her notebook.

“So it was you who gifted me this then? Ah, please you must allow me to thank you!” Michiru leaned on her hand and grinned at her.

“No need, just you being stood there in it is thanks enough.” Haruka said in her sultry tone.

Michiru felt her face flush. Haruka Tenou was thanking _her_ for wearing the dress that _she_ gifted to her? Surely it’s a dream, _a dream come true_. She pinched herself just to be certain.   
  
“I insist, I can’t just let this deed go unthanked!” Michiru stated a matter-of-factly.

“If I come up will you thank me personally then?” Haruka’s smile changed into a devilish smirk.

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t argue.” Michiru pouted a bit as she turned away from the window and crossed her arms.

“Then so be it.”

Haruka looked around at her options to see Michiru. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be there so just simply entering the household was not an option. As she surveyed the area and weighed out her options she decided to take a chance by climbing the lavender roses that coated the wall to her bedroom. With a slight knock to Michiru’s window, she was let in without a second thought.

“How did you-?”

“I have my ways.” Haruka interrupted with a wink.

Michiru put her hand to her face and looked away from Haruka in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She didn’t actually think she’d climb her wall in order to see her!

After an awkward few moments of silence, Haruka pipes up again.

“Out of all the rose colours you could grow, what made you choose lavender?” Haruka asked.

“I’m not quite sure myself but I’m told they represent love at first sight which I found poetic.” Michiru smiled, thinking about it.

Haruka shuffled closer to Michiru, causing Michiru to turn her head away from her.

“Huh? Why’d you move closer all of a sudden?” Michiru asked, a tone of embarrassment was clear in her voice.

“I just wanted to see the nightgown up close” Haruka picked up a piece of the fabric that was trailing on the ground behind her.

“Ah, it’s just as I thought, this dress truly does look beautiful on you.”

Michiru gasped in surprise as she swiftly moved the nightgown out of her hand.

“You can’t just go around saying this kind of thing to _every_ girl Tenou-san” Michiru stated sternly.

“I don’t say this to every girl, only to you” Haruka stated, her charm almost too much for Michiru to handle.

“I… I uh…” Michiru failed to think of any sort of rebuttal and ended up stuttering instead.

“So, lavender roses mean love at first sight huh?” Haruka leaned in closer to Michiru.

“That’s right, yes…” Michiru mumbled.

She was completely dazzled by how beautiful Haruka was up close. The way her lips curved in a genuine smile, her long eyelashes and, Michiru’s favourite, the way her eyes sparkled every time she uttered her name.

‘ _She truly is such a charming woman._ ’ Michiru thought to herself.

“Well then, may I?”

Haruka swiftly placed a hand under Michiru’s chin, slowly moving her lips to her own while she waits for confirmation.

“You may…” Michiru said with a smile while her eyes started to flutter shut.

Haruka chuckled softly and brought Michiru in as the two shared a tender kiss.


	3. Roses & Stars

After their lips parted Michiru realised something. Haruka’s lips were surprisingly sweet! They were softer than she had imagined, and tasted of honey..? No… strawberries? No, it’s not either of those…

“ _Cherry…_ ” Michiru muttered under her breath, hoping Haruka wouldn’t hear.

Haruka chuckled, “ _Cherry?_ I’m glad you noticed”

Michiru felt her face flush again and swore that she might as well be looking as red as Rei’s ‘ _Sailor Mars_ ’ senshi outfit. Just the thought alone made her cover her face in embarrassment.

Noticing Michiru’s actions, Haruka wanted to uncover her face but decided against it since she too was somewhat embarrassed.

After a few moments Michiru decided to uncover her face, causing Haruka’s attention to return back to her ice blue eyes. 

The blonde opened her mouth as if to say something but before Haruka can say anything, Michiru takes her chance to shut her up by kissing her once again. Clearly taken by shock, Haruka returns her kiss with ease and just pure passion.

Michiru pulled away, wrapping an arm around Haruka’s shoulder to grab her attention.

“Haruka, I want you to meet me at the fountain in the park at 12 sharp tomorrow. Any later and I won’t forgive you.” Michiru states.

“Sure, yeah of course I will…” Haruka was still clearly in a haze.

Michiru steps away from her, trailing her hand from Haruka’s shoulder but stopping her hand just under Haruka’s chin for a moment. Haruka’s eyes fixated on her and only her, admiring her beauty.

‘ _Was Michiru’s skin always this pale? When did her lips become such a kissable pink?_ ’ Haruka thought to herself.

“I’ll see you then” Michiru smiled warmly at her.

“Huh? Wait, why do you want to meet with _me_ though?” Haruka tilted her head to the side in a questioning way.

“So I can thank you of course, whatever else?” Michiru chuckled.

The happy little rendezvous was cut short by the sound of a gentle knocking at Michiru’s door.

“Kaiou-sama..? Are you alright? I heard a voice and came immediately.” Atsuko said with a tone of worry.

Michiru gasped softy and swiftly replied with a “I’m quite alright Atsuko! I was just talking to myself!” followed with a clearly awkward giggle.

“Well, may I come in?” Atsuko asked.

“Ah, one moment! I was changing again, please bare with me!” Michiru’s voice suddenly had an urgent tone to it.

“Michiru… who’s that?” Haruka whispered to her.

“It’s my dear housekeeper, Atsuko, and if she sees you I’ll be in deep trouble! As much as I don’t want this meeting to end, you must leave.” Michiru whispered in return, slowly pushing Haruka over to the window.

“Wait-“

“There’s no time! You got up here somehow, you can get down the same way.” Michiru stated in a soft voice, a look of worry on her face now.

Without any arguments, Haruka swiftly climbed back down the way she had came. But as soon as the door to Michiru’s room opened it distracted her so she lost her grip causing her to slip and fall from the roses that coated Michiru’s wall and into the bush below.

Landing with a considerably loud thud, Haruka reacted to this with a loud “ **FUCK!** ”

Michiru blushed and coughed over the noise, praying that Atsuko didn’t hear Haruka cursing.

“Kaiou-sama, what was that? It sounded like it came from just below your window.” Atsuko stated, slowly making her way over to the window.

“Oh, it was probably just the wind” Michiru replied with a nervous chuckle, blocking Atsuko’s way.

“Well.. if you’re alright then I shall take my leave…” Atsuko turned away cautiously and swiftly left Michiru’s room.

Michiru sighed with relief and turned around to sit back on the windowsill, looking down at the now somewhat injured Haruka making her way back through the field.

“Are you quite alright?” Michiru called out to her.

“Couldn’t be better!” Haruka stated sarcastically, making Michiru chuckle softly.

“You should be more careful!” Michiru teased.

“I’m alright, I promise.” Haruka looked up at Michiru and smiled warmly.

“Don’t forget, 12 sharp tomorrow at the fountain!” Michiru turned away from the window.

“I won’t!” Haruka shouted back up at her before running into the woods.

The only thing that was on Haruka’s mind was just how royal and princess-like Michiru looked in that nightgown, if Haruka didn’t know any better she’d believe that Michiru was the real life Juliet. Well, she is to Haruka at least and Haruka hopes that she’d be her Romeo.

The travel back wasn’t that long since Haruka had her motorbike parked up not too far from Michiru’s home. The red of her bike fuelled her desire while the white accents cleared her mind of any doubts. She would certainly be meeting Michiru at 12 sharp tomorrow, even if it killed her. That meeting just confirmed her feelings and suspicions. From here on out, she’d be putting more effort in to pursuing Michiru.


	4. Celestial Choices

“Why’d I say twelve sharp? **Damn it**!” Michiru started throwing around multiple outfits, unsure which to wear.

It was only 9:30AM but still, Michiru wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. After all, she was meant to be this ‘ _flawless yet mysterious beauty_ ’ to her fans and friends alike and wanted to keep it that way.

Michiru slumped down onto her bed avoiding the chaos of patterns and fabrics with her hands on her face. She had to admit, the way she weaved her way through piles of clothes to throw herself onto the bed and still somehow look picturesque was a talent. _One of many_.

Her self pitying was interrupted by Atsuko gently knocking on her door before entering.

“Kaiou-sama are you-“

Seeing the mess of clothing Michiru had created Atsuko’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Judging by how stressed you seem, this certainly isn’t a modelling session” Atsuko joked causing Michiru to scoff.

“That joke isn’t funny… plus I haven’t done a fashion show since I was little!” Michiru fought back her laughter.

“My apologies, but what on Earth is going on?” Atsuko asked.

“I’m meeting up with someone special today at twelve sharp and I need to look nice but I just can’t seem to find anything!” Michiru grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

“Hmm… _I_ _see_ …” Atsuko hummed whilst she went through all of the items that were left on the floor, picking them up and hanging them back in their rightful places.

“Atsuko, could you help me decide?” Michiru asked.

After a while of throwing outfits around and a couple of teary moments from Michiru, Atsuko pulled out a sky blue dress with a thick navy band around the middle that tied into a perfect bow.

“That! It’s absolutely perfect!” Michiru jumped up, wiped her eyes and grabbed Atsuko’s hands.

Atsuko smiled warmly, handed the dress over to Michiru and swiftly left the room allowing her to change into it.

Once Michiru had changed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

The dress was stunning, it fitted her nicely and looked incredibly elegant in the meantime. But something was missing, so Michiru searched around her vanity and jewellery boxes and eventually brought out a golden necklace with a golden diamond like pendant hanging from it.

By the time Michiru was ready, it was already half eleven. She showed Atsuko her dress and asked her to cover for her if her parents had asked where she’d gone off to.

Michiru hopped into the back of her chauffeur’s car with tinted windows. After all her fame never lets her rest.

Her heart was pounding, all that she could think about was Haruka standing there at the fountain waiting for her. She could almost picture the smile on Haruka’s face as she turned to hold her in her arms.

Michiru’s fantasies were interrupted by the chauffeur telling her that they had arrived at her destination. It was exactly twelve so Michiru had no time to spare whatsoever.

Her nervousness took over as she practically leapt out of the car and made her way through the park over to the fountain, starting with a slow but cautious walk but ending with a desperate run.

She couldn’t wait to see Haruka again in fact she didn’t want to wait to see Haruka again.

And surely enough there she was, stood in front of the fountain smiling over at Michiru.

“Oh! Michiru, you’re here!” Haruka’s smile was now more of a grin.

Haruka was dressed smartly with neat and tidy black shoes, black suit pants and a white shirt. She truly was to die for. On closer inspection, Michiru noticed that Haruka had her a few buttons on her shirt unbuttoned at the top and bottom with a red bandana tied on her left upper arm and a gold chain around her neck.

Michiru threw herself into Haruka’s arms and Haruka held her there in a sweet yet tender embrace.

“I’m so glad you actually came..” Michiru muttered into Haruka’s chest.

“Why wouldn’t I? After all, it was you who asked me here.” Haruka stated.

Michiru felt her face flush just at the thought of Haruka waiting for her and only her. She certainly was one lucky girl, after all she had a date and she _definitely_ wasn’t about to blow it.

“So where did you want to go? I came here on my bike so the options are pretty much endless” Haruka said with a chuckle.

“Hmm… how about we just walk around here first. After all, the scenery is just beautiful.” Michiru said with a smile.

“Let’s do it!” Haruka agreed enthusiasticaly. 

The two women held hands and began walking around the park, each pointing at random things and comparing them to something else or sometimes one another.

They heard chattering heading towards them so attempted to hide behind the corner of a bush.

“Huh? I swear I just saw Haruka-san!”

“Me too! And wasn’t that Kaiou-san too?”

The two stayed hidden but the footsteps just kept getting closer and closer.


	5. Simply Stellar

“Aww! I really wanted to see them both!” One voice cried

“Usagi… please don’t cry!” The other voice reassured her.

“But Minako!” Usagi was already tearing up.

Haruka and Michiru both shared a pained expression as they glanced at each other. They both knew fine well that their cover was blown so they might as well come clean & somehow make it look like they weren’t just hiding from them.

To make it easy, they both followed the bush wall to appear behind both Minako and Usagi.

“Yo, bunhead!” Haruka called out to Usagi, causing Michiru to shoot her a small glare.

“Ah, Haruka-san Michiru-san! Hi!” Usagi beamed at them both.

“How come you’re both here?” Michiru questioned them, trying to hide just how angry she was that she’d gotten caught.

“We were walking over to the arcade-“ Minako was interrupted by Usagi.

“You should both totally come with us!”

Usagi grabbed hold of both Haruka and Michiru’s arms, practically dragging them with her. Michiru looked back at Minako who was trailing behind with an apologetic look on her face.

‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ she mouthed.

‘ _It’s okay_ ’ Michiru mouthed back.

It wasn’t okay in the slightest, Michiru was absolutely pissed off. Her date was interrupted by Usagi _as per usual_. She could never get any alone time as long as ‘ _bunhead_ ’ was about.

Ugh, she hated that Haruka gave her that nickname.

After about five minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the arcade.

“Haruka-san! Over here!” Usagi called with a smile.

Haruka looked over to one of those motorbike mini game things, Michiru truly had no interest in it whatsoever therefore forgetting the name. She looked up at Haruka in hopes that she felt the same way but her eyes were sparkling, it was almost like literal sparkles had overtaken her eyes. Michiru scoffed while Haruka obediently followed Usagi over to it like a little puppy, she could’ve sworn she saw a wagging tail as Haruka walked away.

Minako and Michiru lurked behind, almost seeming like Usagi and Haruka’s shadow.

“Michi look!” Haruka called out as she mounted the bike.

Haruka’s slender yet tall frame took up practically all the space on the bike. The more the bike twisted and moved, the more Haruka’s body adapted.

Michiru found herself staring at her in disbelief so much so that she didn’t hear Haruka calling out for her with a “Michi look! I got the high score!”

“Wooooow...! Haruka-san you’re so cool!” Usagi replied in awe causing Michiru to cough.

Michiru pulled Haruka aside while Minako covered for them both.

“Haruka, I have an idea, follow me!” Michiru smiled and dragged her out of the arcade and back into the street.

“Woah wait, Michi what’s wrong?” Haruka questioned.

“I had a restaurant booked, please follow me!” Michiru chuckled as she led Haruka to a fancy looking Italian restaurant on the corner.

Once they arrived, the waiter took them straight to their table in a dimly lit area. A singular lavender rose sat ever so elegantly in the slender vase, a few rose petals of the same colour were scattered across the table.

“Wow Michiru, this is just...” Haruka was at a loss for words.

“Spectacular...” Michiru muttered, in awe at how beautifully prepared their seating area was.

The both chuckled in disbelief, interrupted by their waiter asking what they’d like to eat. They both agreed to pass up on starters and get straight into the mains.

“I’ll have the Costate Di Agnello” Haruka said with a grin.

“And I’ll have the Carne Di Cervo” Michiru gave the waiter a polite smile as he walked off.

“So, what made you pick that dish Haruka?” Michiru questioned still with a polite smile.

“Umm... I picked the one that seemed most appealing to me, plus I really fancied lamb” Haruka replied with a chuckle.

“How come you picked what you did?” Haruka returned the question.

“Oh! I’ve eaten here before so many times, I thought I’d try something new. Their menu is so high class!” Michiru replied.

“I hope so for those prices...” Haruka muttered under her breath.

Haruka felt overwhelmed by just how well... posh this restaurant seemed. All of the waiters and waitresses wore suits and looked incredibly high class just like all of the customers making her feel a little bit out of place.

After a short wait, the waiter returned this time with food in hand as well as a complimentary bottle of red wine. As soon as the crystal wine glasses were filled, the plates were set on the golden placemats which matched the silver cutlery placed beside it.

Once the food was eaten and everything was paid for, by Michiru, they both stood up to take their leave. As they left they weren’t prepared for the beautiful pink to purple gradient the evening sky was, some clouds were tinted pink while others were tinted with a soft silver. It looked almost like a painting.

“Michiru... would you like to come back to mine?” Haruka asked, a blush now slowly forming across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m not very knowledgeable on Italian food I apologise as I mean no offence to anyone.


	6. Lustrous Aftermath

“What..?” Michiru stuttered, clearly taken aback by Haruka’s question.

“It’s only if you want to but… would you like to come back to mine?” Haruka asked hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence, both of their faces flushing pink.

“I’d love to!” Michiru burst out, surprising herself with just how loud her reply was.

“Then, follow me…” Haruka shyly grabbed hold of Michiru’s hand and led her to her oh-so-familiar red bike with cooling white accents.

“This is yours?” Michiru smiled.

“Yeah, hop on! But first, you’ll need to put this on.” Haruka handed Michiru a turquoise helmet, which Michiru didn’t hesitate to put on.

Michiru placed herself elegantly behind Haruka, she could feel the warmth radiating off of her which made her smile and cuddle into her.

“Make sure to hold on tight Michi!” Haruka chuckled nervously as she started the engine.

Haruka thought herself lucky that her helmet was covering her face, with the intensity of Michiru’s ‘cuddles’ gaining whenever she drove faster, it drove her wild. She was completely and utterly in her element with Michiru’s slender body pressed against her back.

After a fairly short ride, they both arrive at a bunch of flats near enough in the centre of Tokyo.

“We’re on the eighth floor Michi” Haruka smiled and held out a hand to stop the elevator door from closing.

Michiru had never really been in a flat before, she was so used to her mansion with all those floors and rooms that she was very surprised, but obediently followed Haruka into the elevator anyway.

“Michi... about _last night...._ ” Haruka’s face flushed as she put an awkward hand on the back of her neck.

“Hmm? What about it?” Michiru chirped.

“Can we maybe um... kiss again..?” Haruka asked nervously.

Without replying, Michiru leaned in for a kiss when suddenly the elevator door flung open to reveal a somewhat luxurious studio apartment. The main colour scheme was white with navy hints, this was probably due to Haruka’s Senshi colour scheme Michiru supposed.

“Wow! Haruka, your place is so beautiful and just look at that _view!_ ” Michiru couldn’t contain her excitement and immediately ran over to the large window that might’ve well been a wall.

It was out of character for Michiru, but Haruka loved her for it anyway.

She admired the view of the city’s rooftops and lights, complemented by the now dark sky filled with stars.

Haruka came up behind her and hugged her.

“Michi, I have been wanting to show you this for such a long time, but I’ve never had the chance...” The blonde cooed into her ear, leaning her chin on Michiru’s shoulder.

Feeling the soft yet cautious kisses against her shoulder and arm, Michiru couldn’t help but let a soft, breathy moan escape her lips.

Haruka took this as a go-ahead to gently kiss her neck, she didn’t want to scare her lover off especially after the great date night they had shared earlier.

Michiru tilted her neck, allowing Haruka more access as she pulled her neat aqua waves to the side.

“ _Haruka..._ ” her voice was soft but slower and somewhat deeper than usual.

“What is it?” Haruka uttered after leading her kisses up to the other woman’s ear.

Instead of answering, Michiru cupped Haruka’s face and pulled her into a kiss. This caused Haruka to lose her balance, unintentionally pinning Michiru against the glass.

“I...uh...”

Haruka was clearly at a loss for words, but Michiru just gently placed a finger on her lip as she lifted up her hair, offering the zip of her dress to Haruka.

Now Haruka was never one to leave a lady waiting, so slowly unzipped her dress, kissing the skin that had been revealed to her.

Michiru turned around abruptly, throwing Haruka off guard. She caressed Haruka’s cheek and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

“Fair’s fair, am I right..?” Michiru sounded smug and Haruka was loving it.

“I suppose so” Haruka winked at her which caused a soft flush in Michiru’s cheeks.

Once the shirt hit the ground, Haruka was left in just a bra underneath. Michiru took some time to admire her in the azure blue number that had been revealed to her.

“Oh? I didn’t think you’d be into _this_ type of style” Michiru teased.

“How unfair Michi...” Haruka cooed into Michiru’s ear, slowly peppering kisses down her neck.

“ _Unfair~?_ How so?” Michiru questioned with a sultry undertone.

Haruka ignored her question and tugged at her dress, leaving it as a waterfall on the floor. She let out an unintentional gasp at Michiru’s teal lacy set which hardly covered much but let her mind and hands wander, getting lost in the sensation of Michiru’s silky smooth skin and curves.

As soon as Haruka’s hands reached Michiru’s hips, she placed her own on her lovers’ face causing Haruka to focus her attention on Michiru’s own. Her face was red as she tilted her head to look at the floor, her aqua locks covering her embarrassment.

“Haruka, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before...” Michiru’s voice now sounded shy and quiet, that sultry tone still lurking.

“It's okay, let’s just take it slow and if you don’t like anything, please tell me and I’ll stop.” Haruka dared to falter a smile at Michiru which was returned with a sweet smile, joy tugging at the corner of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the mini hiatus on this series, it truly hasn't been my intention!  
> I had lost my writing spark and the ever so talented DespairAsSweetAsCitrus had got in touch with me and had offered to help, please make sure to go read and support their work as well, as this chapter certainly would not be here if it wasn't for them!


	7. Glistening Intimacy

Haruka made her way down Michiru’s body, staring slowly with a passionate kiss on the lips, small and subtle at first but that soon got thrown without caution to her element of the wind as tongues invaded each other and hands started to become more adventurous in their findings. Haruka nibbled further down, stopping to lavish a slow and agonising trail around the shell of her ear, living and dying on hearing the small breath that hitched in her throat.

A smirk played on Haruka’s lips that soon became a constant on her face watching how Michiru slowly unravelled under every little touch that she laid across her body. It soon became obvious that both of them were getting tired of standing, having been up all day already so Haruka decided to take the action to another place, lifting her up in her arms and carrying her over to the bed that was something she had never been embarrassed about until now in her entire life.

A navy bed spread and black silk pillows strewn over the bed clearly made to look like she had tidied but Haruka knew full well this was completely new to her. Haruka knew Michiru was tidier, lived by the rules and played fair. Seemingly her complete opposite but she liked that, it gave her what she was missing, what she would never have and right now all Haruka was concerned with was making Michiru hers and making them into one so ever so gently she laid her down, aqua curls thrown over the bed, somewhat messy but somehow only managed to make her look even more attractive along with the darkening of usually light eyes becoming nearer her own colour.

“Haruka, _please_ ” begging eyes pleaded with a sharp voice, one she knew Haruka couldn’t resist.

Haruka lowered herself on top of Michiru, eyes scanning her body, drinking in the porcelain expanse of skin that shivered below her, small goosebumps raising where her breath was hitting her. Continuing from where she left off, Haruka planted kisses across her collarbone, taking her time particularly with the sensitive gap at the bottom of her throat, grazing it lightly with her teeth, not enough to nip or bite but just enough to let her know that she meant what she was doing. A small moan let slip and it only spurred her on more, travelling down to her breasts still covered by the gorgeous lingerie, hands fumbling at the back of her to try and remove it but eager hands struggled, Michiru noticed this and sat up, reaching behind herself to unhook the last the hook that Haruka was struggling with and with a self-satisfied smile, threw the bra to the side, laying herself back down, giggling at the slight dumbfounded look that was donned across Haruka’s face, knowing full well what was going on downstairs with her too let alone the slick that was quickly formulating on her.

“Honestly Haruka, if you don’t hurry up, I may have to start doing something about it myself without you in here.” Michiru stated as she started to move her hand lower down and Haruka thought about letting her do it, it wasn’t like she hadn’t done it whilst thinking of her but she soon shook herself out of it, the idea of her masturbating not what she wanted right now.

Before Michiru took her next breath, Haruka’s mouth was on her nipple, tongue lathing over it roughly whilst her other hand made deft work of messaging her breast before soon swapping over with as much intensity as before. Michiru lulled the pleasure, letting the feeling elevate her like she had never felt before but soon started pushing Haruka’s head down, wanting something much more which she was growing much more impatient for, she had waited long enough. Haruka felt the hands pushing, she knew what she was wanting and knew she should soon make her way to it lest the princess and guardian of her heart get bored or too impatient, a single hand snaked down, following the curves of her waist, down to her hips, her body following the same of her much beloved instrument, one she would forever hear, she could sink to the bottom of the ocean with the sound of her melodious violin to sooth her soul and yet she would fall further and further, until she saw the white that Michiru would soon see.

A single finger wrapped her panties and slowly lowered them until they too joined her bra on the floor, Haruka’s mouth soon finding pace in following the same pattern as her hand. A crimson red flowed all over her body.

“Haruka” A small voice called from above, eyes peering over her body from between her legs, the sight made Michiru honestly giggle, it was a cute gesture.

“Yes, my dear?” She lent a soft voice back, understanding the clear nerves.

“Please be slow” She covered her face to the side though Haruka understood exactly what she meant.

She stood up slowly and uncurled her hand from over her face, a delicate finger under her chin moving to face her.

“I will be as slow or fast as you want, it’s just you and me, don’t worry” A soft reassuring smile spread on her face and Michiru knew she meant it.

A small smile was gifted in return and Haruka moved back, a hand grabbing hers on the way down, fingers intertwining with each other. A warm breath and then a slow and shallow lick from top to bottom making all the air leave her lungs and the intake bringing it back all at the same time. The laps of Haruka’s tongue became more intense the more she tasted her, she tasted divine, nothing how she had imagined, soft and slightly salty from the sea, sweet like honey and just oh so heavenly, she would never get tired of this taste. When she felt Michiru was prepared with more time on top of that just in case, she poked at her entrance with her fingers, two for the time and Michiru all but rutted onto said fingers giving the clear indication that she wanted it and so Haruka did.

Haruka slipped in easily with the stimulation and the clarity that Michiru had been doing this on her now terms but that was for another time, another tease. Michiru was now grinding her hips on her tongue and fingers, her orgasm prominent and Haruka decided to take her there, teasing flittered across her mind but she quickly decided against it with the moan that escaped her lips at a particularly long lick and strong thrust.

Her breaths became heavier, quicker and the moans soon and suddenly turned into a scream of pleasure, the white drowning her with the strong feeling controlled by her hand and oh did it control her. Haruka was lost, frozen in place, but hypnotised by the sight, almost enough to make her join her in ecstasy from the sight alone, keeping het thrusts going to let Michiru ride out her orgasm.

Once they had both calmed down after their well deserved high, they were certain that the Aquarius and Pisces constellations combined that night.


End file.
